Forbidden Love
by LovelySpaceyGirl
Summary: Aleria Airla is a 15 year old girl who moves from New York, New York to live with her father, when she meets some one quite interesting! A 17 year old boy named Hitori Kofuku. Me and Hitan are writing this together, I'm Aleria, she's writing Hitori.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

I jumped on my mattress one more time, just for old times' sake. I bury my head deep into the mattress. Tomorrow I won't be sleeping in this bed. Tomorrow I won't be sleeping in my room. Tomorrow I won't be sleeping in my house. Tomorrow I won't even be in the same state as my mom. Tomorrow is a new day for me mom says...tomorrow you will finally meet your father, who I have kept away from you since you were a child. Yeah, I know. She didn't say that but that was what she was thinking. If I was young enough not to remember my father at all they must've gotten divorced a very, very long time ago. I've been living in New York all my life, and now all of a sudden the court comes back to discuss who I go to? Apparently my dad won, since my mom kept him away from me for the past oh I don't know, 13, 14 years maybe. Give or take a couple years. I was 15 now so...I've never even seen my dad and now all of a sudden I have to spend at least five years with him in Vancouver Washington? At the other side of the country? How was I supposed to take that? I'm not some toy to be given up at a specific time! Mom won't talk much about my dad, just that he owns some kind of boot camp. That means one thing to me: extra mean. Which would make sense; why else would my mom not even mention the fact I had a dad? When I was a kid I hardly knew what a dad was, that only special kids get dads. When I was older I started to wonder what happened. I was 10 years old when I first asked my mom who my dad was and where he was. She didn't answer. She just wouldn't tell me. She refused to tell me. Until now that is. But even now when I know about him she won't tell me much. She won't even tell me why they divorced! It makes me upset...but it's not like I can do much about it...

"Aleria! Aleria darling, come downstairs! Your plane comes in 30 minutes and I don't want you to miss it!" my mother called. I groaned. I lifted my head off of the mattress and looked around at the now bare room. I stand up and look out my window, not really seeing the city beyond it. Instead I saw me. The reflection. It showed a girl with milk white eyes, red hair framing a round face. The hair only went to the neck, but naturally curled towards me. I was wearing a pink sweatshirt and jeans, nothing like I normally wear but it was to the airport, and I have no idea what I was going to find. The girl...she looked like me...but it didn't feel like me. I was in the middle of a great mess; I wasn't quite sure who I was. I hope I find me.

I sighed and turned around; I couldn't bear the room no more. I wanted to stay. I didn't want to leave. But mom would get fined if she kept me, like I was some overdue book. I walked to the door, close the door quietly behind me, like I was putting all the good memories of my room to sleep. I picked up the suitcases I had dropped by the door when I desperately ran into the room, took a deep breath and walked away. Walked away from what the home I had since birth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

"Ah yes, welcome, you must be Aleria Airla, Mr. Kinrud's daughter, correct?" the secretary to the 1st quadrant asked. The boot camp was apparently divided into separate sections, or quadrants. I was supposed to be some where near my dad, so that meant 1st. Yipee me...and what kind of last name is Kinrud anyway? I'm glad my last name is Airla. A lot better than Aleria Kinrud...I shiver every time I think of it.

"Yes, ma'am." I responded politely. She grinned.

"Around here you don't hear that very often. Now he's inside his office deary." she pointed it out, a door on the right side of her desk. I thanked her and knocked on the door.

"Come in." the voice was thick, a kind you would hear from a wrestling coach. I feared the worst and opened the door, walking inside. The room inside was pretty empty except for a metal cabnent against the wall with a wooden desk not far away. Seated behind the desk was my father. He had red blazing hair and brown chocolate eyes, but there was nothing smooth and rich about them. His eyes were cold, solid. He was wearing a white tank top with army clad pants and a matching cap. He was wearing sunglasses indoors. I'd think this would be very funny, if he didn't happen to be my father. He looked up from some papers he was looking over and smiled.

"Aleria! It's wonderful to finally see you!" he stood up and I could clearly see his six pack abs. He was just built with nothing but muscles. He walked over from behind his desk and gave me a spine crackling hug. I faked a grin. He kind of creeped me out, but I couldn't be rude to my own father. When he let me go he walked back behind his desk and sat down.

"Did the plane ride go okay for you?" he asked. I nodded, standing awkwardly to the side. He grinned. "Your mother always explained you as the shy type. But I'm sure you'll be just fine here." Just then, we heard a little beep as the intercom on the wall sounded, and I heard the voice of the secretary woman outside the room.

"Mr. Kinrud, one of the boys got into a fight." her voice echoed around the room as if she yelled it inside a cave. My father sighed.

"Alright...send him in...sorry sweety, this'll only be a second." he said to me as the door opened and the hottest guy I have ever seen walked in the room. I felt my mouth drop and heat rushed into my cheeks. He had a very thin build and was quite tall. His hair was jet black with red streaks and matching crimson eyes. His pale skin made all of his features all the most ghastly. He terrified me. Yet, I was admiring his pressance.

"What, old man? I was busy!" the man yelled. His voice shocked me, it wasn't deep but it wasn't squeaky. It was right in the middle, and it gave me all the more reason to like him.

"Yes I can tell...Hitori...do you know why you were sent to this boot camp?" my father asked him very slowly, like talking to a five year old child. I guess he's had lots of practice with many other teenages boys like this one.

"I'm guessing 'cause that guy pissed me off and I attacked him...you know I'm not stupid like these dimwits here..." the boy replied. Talk about a serious bully. I wonder how many kids hated him. Then again, I bet it'd be easier to count how many people LIKED him.

"Even so..." my father stood up, and looked up at the young man like an eagle stalking his pray. "Listen here magot, I can't have you idiotic boys tearing this place apart! Especially when we are hosting my beautiful little angel! Now I want you little bastard to be on your best behavior from now on, you hear me?" his voice had risen and it made my ears ache. I was now shocked and terrified, but at my father. Just a second ago he was calm and peaceful, now he's blowing up in his face. This guy has some bipolar issues! But despite that he was getting yelled at by a commander, the boy named Hitori looked him right in the eye with a bored expression.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. I find it funny when people ask these questions, because they just asked a question. I could see a vein popping out of my dad's forhead.

"Fine." He spat. Hitori smirked at him.

"Why are all of the cadets here called "maggots"? I mean...maggots are bugs...and we are humans, not bugs." he was being a smartass on purpose, I could tell. I thought it was funny. Apparently, father didn't. He glared at him.

"because young man you all ARE bugs and can be EASILY squashed!" By now, I was shrinking away against his anger. Does anyone really deserve to be yelled at? Maybe this guy did. But I felt protective for some reason for him. Hitori just laughed.

"So, may I go now, "Sir"?" he sneered, grinning all the while. You'd think if I was hearing some one talking this way to my father I'd jump into action. By the way my father treated these men, I think he deserved it.

"Yes get out, I don't want to see your hidious face in here again maggot, and make sure it doesn't happen again or I'll make your little miserable life all the more terrible!" Yup, I saw this coming. Seriously mean father. Or at least, to every one but me.

"Alright, have fun, Grandpa! Cause your gonna have to try A LOT harder than this to make my life any more miserable." he laughed like a maniac on the streets and walked away, and I could hear other people laughing with him, probably his gang or group or something. I stared after him as he slammed the door behind him. My father shook his head.

"Disgraceful little bastards they all are..." he muttered, then turned to me. "I'm sorry you had to see that sweet heart, now I'm sure you'd like to know where you sleep." He walked away from his desk once again and walked out the door. I followed him like a zombie, my thoughts turning over the events that just unfolded. Cruel place I ended up in. I still think New York is WAAY better than anything here...he lead me down the hall and I'm sure we turned a couple of times but I wasn't paying attention, I rarely did when it came to dirrection. Finally we stopped in front of a door.

"Now, this is your room. An alarm will sound at 4 o'clock to wake up the boys, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to wake up that early...so you can go back to sleep and try your best to ignore it." he said. Honnestly I didn't care, I was just still shocked about what just happened. And what's up with the whole maggot thing anyway? What year is it, 1820? Not last time I checked. I just nodded. He hung back for a second, swinging his hands back and forth before saying "I'll let you get settled then." and left me standing outside the door. I sighed and opened the door. It was practically empty, just a plain gray bed in a corner, gray wall paper, gray carpet and a gray dresser on the opposite wall. I put my bags inside and sat on the bed. This is gonna be a long five years...


End file.
